More and more people are using hearing aids, not necessarily the hard of hearing, in order to enhance a capacity of people to communicate.
A hearing aid can be worn in any noisy environment such as a factory or a night club. At the same time, phones such as smart phones are heavily used by everybody and exist at a single point of control for peripheral devices such as: headsets; car phone kits; domotic devices; and hearing aids. In most cases, the communication between hearing aids and phones is based on classic network protocols such as Wi-Fi® (trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance) or Bluetooth® (trademark of Bluetooth Sig. Inc.).